


Dove in Distress

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan finds one of KID's doves, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2020, and tries to help it, bird injures, i guess this is fluff?, spy doves, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Wary of traps, Conan stepped off the path and cautiously started to approach the bush. He could see that the object underneath was oddly shaped…were those feathers? He frowned at the object, recalling the thief’s fondness for feather-traps, and kept his eyes peeled for anything that might be a potential trigger to set the thing off as he continued forward—and froze when the white feathered thingmoved.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Dove in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I forgot that this had been finished? I wrote most of it during NaNoWriMo and then apparently forgot it existed for a month. oops.

Conan was scowling as he stepped out into the museum’s statue garden to search for clues as to what in the world had been wrong with KID this heist. (The thief had caught him with a spray of sleep-gas to the face, which wouldn’t have bothered Conan nearly as much if it hadn’t been for Kaitou KID’s poker face slipping enough to show hints of actual alarm when Conan avoided his traps to keep chasing the thief.) Unless KID had taken the time to mess with his watch after knocking him out, it hadn’t been more than twenty minutes since the heist started, and he’d been chasing KID for about half of that time, so Conan should theoretically still have a decent chance at finding some useful evidence.

He wouldn’t have bothered with the garden usually—it was ground level so KID couldn’t use his glider, and as far as Conan knew there wasn’t any exit from the statue garden other than the one he’d just walked through that connected directly to the museum. Of course, considering he was looking for KID, it was just as likely that the thief had scaled the wall or something equally ridiculous rather than using an actual exit. However, when he’d poked his head through the door to the garden he’d seen traces of footprints through the grass. (It could have been a Taskforce officer or visitor wandering off the path…but Conan had seen KID messing with the door before he’d been rudely knocked out, so he was near certain the thief had been in the garden for _something_.)

So far he hadn’t seen anything more suspicious than a few traces of stray footprints. He hadn’t truly been expecting much, but it was frustrating in the extreme to be forced to stay out of whatever had gone down tonight. He’d never seen KID’s poker face slip during a heist before, and Conan hated not knowing what had caused the thief so much stress that he couldn’t hide it. (If he was being honest with himself he was also a bit hurt that the thief had gone and knocked him out like Conan was just another one of the thief’s ‘critics’ when they’d both saved each other’s lives more than once when things had gotten out of hand.)

He halted in his tracks as he caught sight of something white that was half-hidden under a bush. It was bright white—whatever it was, it had definitely been left by KID. Wary of traps, Conan stepped off the path and cautiously started to approach the bush. He could see that the object underneath was oddly shaped…were those feathers? He frowned at the object, recalling the thief’s fondness for feather-traps, and kept his eyes peeled for anything that might be a potential trigger to set the thing off as he continued forward—and froze when the white feathered thing _moved_.

A moment later Conan realized that the bundle of feathers was moving because they were still attached to one of KID’s doves. A dove that had apparently gotten caught on a bush. Crouching next to the bush, Conan waited for the dove to stop moving for a moment and peered underneath, blinking at the sight of a tiny camera attached to the bird’s leg. One end of the camera’s fastening had come loose and gotten caught on a branch. Conan wasn’t sure what the dove had been doing in this particular bush with a mini-camera, but it had probably got stuck when it tried to leave its perch, since the bird seemed mostly fine, other than being exhausted from its attempts to flail itself out of the bush.

Sitting back up, Conan eyed his surroundings with a worried frown. Where was KID, and what in the world had happened? The last time he’d found one of the thief’s doves on its own, KID had just been shot down by a sniper. Forcibly shoving that thought aside, Conan crouched down again to get a good look at how the dove was stuck.

“You really need to stop that, you’ll just end up hurting yourself,” he absently told the dove as it started beating its wings again. To his surprise, the dove stilled and cooed at him in a way that somehow managed to sound questioning. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised that it responded to him—KID probably talked to his doves all the time, so he guessed it decided his voice was friendly? With a mental shrug he decided talking to the dove couldn’t hurt, if it got the bird to hold still while he freed it.

“Yeah, you’re definitely stuck,” he told the bird, unable to keep the amusement off his face as it made a sad noise at him. “I should have expected KID’s doves to be just as ridiculous as him,” he added, snorting when the bird puffed its feathers up. “Hey, you’re the one who’s stuck here,” the bird deflated and repeated the earlier sad croon and Conan sighed, “Well, I can’t just leave you here, if you hold still I should be able to get that strap unstuck.”

Gingerly, he reached his hands into the bush and slid one underneath the dove’s back. When the bird didn’t move, Conan carefully lifted it until he could get the camera strap free from the bush without needing to pull on the dove’s leg. Still moving slowly, he pulled the dove out from under the bush and gently shifted it until it was upright and let it stand cupped in both of his hands. He blinked as the dove shifted a bit on its feet and cooed at him, but stayed where it was instead of flying off back to KID.

“If you want food, I don’t have any,” Conan informed it, “shouldn’t you be getting back to that flashy idiot of yours?” He remembered that some birds needed to be lifted a bit to start flying, was the dove waiting for that? Raising his hands in his best imitation of the one time he’d seen Hakuba launching his hawk got the dove to flap its wings a few times, but it stayed perched firmly in his palms, and he winced a bit as its feet pricked him in its efforts to stay balanced.

Okay, so the dove apparently had no desire to go anywhere soon. What was he supposed to do with a possibly injured dove? Was it even injured? He eyed the bird shifting slightly in his hands and rolled his eyes when it cooed at him again. Maybe Hakuba would be able to tell if it was injured? Bird injuries wouldn’t be that different between types of birds, right?

“Well, if he can’t tell, at least he should know a bird vet or somewhere I can take you to get checked,” shaking his head at the fact that he was still talking to KID’s dove, Conan stood and made his way back inside the museum.

Luckily enough, he found Hakuba walking down the second hallway he checked.

“Edogawa-kun,” the detective called, “Mouri-chan has been looking for—” the detective cut off abruptly and Conan assumed he’d spotted the dove. “Is that…”

“One of KID’s doves, yeah,” Conan confirmed. “It’s got a camera, but the strap got caught on a bush, look,” he held the bird up (carefully, he didn't want holes in his hands) and the blond detective frowned slightly at the sight of the frayed strap holding the camera to the dove’s leg. “I’m not really sure why it didn’t fly away yet, do you think it’s injured?”

“Hmm…” Hakuba knelt to examine the dove, feeling for injuries and gently spreading its wings to check its feathers. “It’s possible the leg was injured, it should probably be taken to a vet tomorrow, if it doesn’t fly away from you before then.”

Conan frowned slightly, “Can you get the camera off without hurting it? I don’t really want to help KID spy on me.”

Hakuba gave him an amused look, but removed a pocket knife from his coat and deftly cut the strap from the dove’s leg. “I’ll make sure this gets to Nakamori-keibu,” Hakuba said as he held up the camera, “You should probably find Mouri-chan, unless you found anything else?”

“No, there were a few footprints but that could have been from anyone,” Conan said, “Thanks for your help, Hakuba-niisan!”

“Take care, Edogawa-kun,” Hakuba responded.

With that, Conan made his way toward the museum lobby. Hopefully Ran wouldn’t mind helping him take care of the dove for a night or two.

~K~

When Kaito finally had the chance to check the feed from the camera poor Tama-chan had been carrying, he was intensely relieved to see that she hadn’t been noticed by Snake or his men. Kaito had been worried that she might have been shot at, since she’d been the only dove to fail to return after his heist. Seeing that she’d been found and helped by Tantei-kun had him collapsing with mixed relief and amusement. Seeing Tantei-kun was comfortable enough to scold his doves for being too much like KID was hilarious. (He’d panicked for a few minutes when the feed showed Haku-bastard poking at Tama-chan. For a moment there he’d thought Hakuba would try to use his poor dove to prove that Kaito was KID, but thankfully the blond had been content to confiscate the camera and leave his dove with Tantei-kun.) It seemed his littlest critic was getting in the habit of rescuing his doves. At least he knew the detective would do his best to take care of Tama-chan until he could retrieve her.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seemed familiar it's because this was an expansion of one of my Daily DCMK drabbles (number 67 if you're curious). Basically I made it longer because I wanted to write Conan talking to Kid's dove :)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
